Santa's Coming
by GamerKuro
Summary: What will Santa do when he finds out he's on someone's wishlist? A Christmas PWP


All characters mention in the fic belongs to JK Rowling. I do not own the Harry Potter fandom nor do I profit from this fic.

Thanks and Beta'd by Natalya

* * *

><p>Harry sat in his office reading letters from all of his little fans. He couldn't help but laugh every now and then when he came across a drawing of him looking like some big, fat, bearded old man. He didn't understand why so many children thought he looked that way. Maybe he should get his publicist to look into that.<p>

A knock then came from the front door. "Santa, can I come in?"

"You may enter," said Harry.

A woman with long brown hair and dressed in traditional elven clothing walked into the room.

"Hermione, good to see you." Harry then looked at the huge green bag she was carrying. "Or maybe not."

"You know what time it is," Hermione said before dumping the green bag's content all over Harry's already cluttered desk. Hundreds of green and red envelopes came pouring out of the bag causing Harry to let out a huge sigh. "These are all the staff's Christmas wishes and considering how hard the elves worked this year, I'd suggest you try your best to fulfill them."

"Don't I always?" Harry said as he scanned all the letters on his desk. His eyes froze once he caught hold of the name on one of the envelopes.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Hermione asked; worried at her boss's sudden pegged appearance.

"Oh, no. Everything's fine," Harry said before grabbing the letter that had caught his attention. He nervously opened the envelope and mentally read the small card inside.

_Dear, Santa_

_All I want for Christmas is you fucking my brains out on top of my workstation._

_-Signed_

_ Draco Malfoy_

Harry's face blushed bright red.

"Is that from Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she tried to see the letter in her boss's hand.

"Uh, yes," Harry said as he quickly shoved the letter back into its envelope before his secretary could read it.

"You know at first I thought he wouldn't fit here being a dark elf and all, but his craftsmanship is absolutely amazing and he always delivers on time."

"Yeah, Draco sure is something," Harry said as he stared at the envelope in his hand.

Harry had found Draco hungry and nearly frozen to death out on one of his daily trips to get wood from the nearby forest. He immediately brought the man back to his home to warm him up and feed him. Later when the man had gained enough energy to talk he had told him he was a dark elf who had ran away from his tribe. This had surprised Harry greatly, he had always heard dark elves was one of the most ugliest of creature, but the man before him had looked so beautiful and radiant that he swore he could have been an angel.

Draco offered to work for Harry as a way to repay his kindness, however Harry didn't expected the elf to be so talented when it came to making toys. He also didn't expect himself to fall in love with the man.

It was an emotion that completely blindsided, Harry. He didn't understand why he had formed such feeling for Draco, especially since the elf could often be rude and cocky at times; but maybe those were the reasons as to why Harry liked him. Draco was honest, never afraid to tell how he felt or tell you when you was wrong, something he seem to like to tell Harry often. And perhaps on some level Draco had a right to be cocky, he was after all one of the best workers Harry had in centuries. Not to mention the elf looked incredibly stunning; shiny blonde hair, smooth pale skin, beautiful piercing gray eyes. However, despite how beautiful Draco may be Harry couldn't allow himself to be with the elf. The blonde deserve someone so much better, which was why Harry had rejected him only a week ago.

He remembered it so vividly too. It was at the company's annual Christmas party when Draco had suddenly pulled him into one of the nearby closet. At first the blonde just started rambling, which Harry thought was quite cute, before finally stating that he was in love with him. At first Harry's heart burst with joy but then he quickly remembered all the reasons he and Draco couldn't be together. He was too old for Draco, about a eon though he looked like he was in his twenties, it was also against regulations to date coworkers, and being Saint Nick he of all people couldn't go around breaking rules, not to mention Draco was just incredibly beautiful and Harry well he was him. So he denied Draco's request of love and immediately walked out of the closet to avoid seeing the blonde's elf sadden face. Ever since that day Harry had tried his best to avoid Draco like the plague and so far he had; but he thought that rejecting the dark elf that day would stop Draco from being in love with him. He then looked at the envelope in his hand. Apparently not.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt your daydreaming but we have work to do," said Hermione.

"Work?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, the daily inspection checks."

"Oh, right." Harry said before getting out his chair and following Hermione out of the office. They walked past the waiting room and into an elevator. Hermione hit the button for floor 1 and the elevator quickly moved down. When the door opened Hermione and Harry walked out onto the main assembly floor.

Harry always wanted to know what the kids would think if they actually knew that the elves worked in a regular factory and not some gingerbread candy cane decorated building like mainstream media had taught them to believe.

"Okay, where do we start, Hermione?"

"First are the plush toys," Hermione said as she walked over a workstation where two elves were quickly stuffing cotton into teddy bears. "So, Neville, Luna, how it's going?"

"I'm doing great, Hermione." Neville spoke as he pack a teddy bear inside a small box, "Luna on the other hand-"

"Santa, I'm glad you here," the female elf suddenly spoke up, "I thought that the children may be getting bored with getting plain old teddy bears, so I decided to try making a new kind of bear."

"A new design?" Harry said sounding interested. "Sure let's see it."

Luna pulled out a teddy bear from out under the table and Harry nearly jumped out of skin. He didn't know what he was looking at but it surely wasn't a teddy bear. The toys mouth was stitched together like it been the victim of some sick kind of torture, it's ears was stapled to the side of its stomach, one of its feet was vastly larger than the other one and it was missing one of its arm.

"Ugh, that's great." Harry said as he stared at the girl who was so eagerly waiting for his response. "But I think your toy may be a bit ahead of its time. How about we think about using it for next year and focus on the ones we're making now."

"Okay." Luna nodded before putting the horrendous toy back under her table. Harry made a sigh of relief.

"Next we have the electronics." Hermione said as she walked over to another table where an elf seemed to be carefully putting together an mp3, "How is everything Seamus?"

"Everything is just fine. I just need to add this last little chip here." The elf said as he carefully placed a chip inside the electronic device. However, as soon as he did, the device suddenly went up in flames.

"AH!" Seamus screamed as he quickly tried to put out the bit of fire that had caught on his sleeves.

"The fire hydrant is right behind you." Harry said before moving on to the next workstation, "Why does it seem like everything he touches seem to catch on fire?"

Hermione and Harry continued checking the assembly line until they was sure everything was well and up to quota.

"Well, I guess were done for today." Harry yawned.

"No, no. I have to make sure that you got everything done as well." Hermione corrected. "Now have you made your list?"

"Yeah, Hermione; I, Santa, forgot to make my list." Harry scoffed. "Of course I made it."

"Did you check it?"

"Obviously"

"Did you check it twice?" Harry's face paled. "Are you serious? Christmas is only a few days away." Hermione said angrily.

"Do I really have to check it twice?" Harry asked, "Don't you think I made sure everything was right the first time."

"No, no I don't. You may be Santa but that doesn't mean you're unable to make a mistake from time to time." Hermione than let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, there is just no way you'll be able to check that list in time before Christmas. At least not without any help and most of the elves are too busy…including me."

"I can help."

Harry felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest as he heard a very familiar voice come from behind him. He turned around and saw the main star of his latest wet dreams smiling at him.

"Oh, Draco, will you?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, I'm not working anyway considering I already finished my week quota for today," Draco said; not even bothering trying to hide the cocky tone in his voice. "I'll be happy to help out Mr. Clause." The blonde than turned to look at Harry and gave him a slight wink, causing the man's face to flush to the point that it matched the red suit he was wearing.

"Ugh, Hermione, I don't think this is such a goo-"

"Hush," Hermione quickly silenced her boss, "You don't get to make decisions considering you're the one who caused this mess in the first place. Draco, when and where should you and Santa begin looking at the list?"

"How about at my place tonight at 6?" Draco said; his gaze still lingering on Harry.

"Great." Hermione said; unknowingly putting her boss in one of the most uncomfortable situations of his life.

* * *

><p>Harry had stood in front of Draco's door for probably over five minutes now. He had yet to knock as he was afraid of entering the blonde's home. Draco was still in love with him and taken from what he had read in the man's letter earlier the blonde obviously had more in mind then just checking over a list.<p>

He could just imagine it. Draco was probably inside, dressed in some sexy outfit ready to seduce him. Not that the boy would need as sexy outfit, the man was already incredibly gorgeous. Even in his work clothes he looked amazing. Those tight green pants clinging every so firmly to his round behi-

Actually now thinking about it maybe Harry shouldn't be worried about being around Draco, maybe Draco should worry about being around him.

The door suddenly opened snapping Harry out of his daze.

"I thought I saw someone standing outside here from my window." Draco said as he stood in the entrance wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt. For some reason, his choice of attire seemed to disappoint Harry. "You know if you stay out there any longer you'll freeze to death."

"Oh, right." Harry said as he quickly walked into the elf's house. He looked inside the building and saw a lot of green furniture and decorations on the wall. "You really like the color green, huh?"

"Oh, I love it. It's such an appealing and attractive color. Don't you agree?" Draco asked as he stared deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry blushed. "I guess." Harry said nervously as he turned away from the blonde's lustful gaze. He then spotted a giant stack of papers sitting on a table. "I see Hermione already sent the list over."

"Yes, we should probably get to checking it." Draco said as he walked over to the table. "Shouldn't waste the little time we have together."

For some reason what Draco said seemed very foreboding, but Harry decided not to waste too much thought on it. He sat down in a chair across from Draco and began checking over the names on the first sheet of paper.

Throughout the night Draco and Harry looked over the list, conversing with each other while they worked. Harry was amazed at how at ease he felt around Draco. He had been certain that the blonde had planned something devious that night or was at least going to question him about the letter he had sent him, but none of that came up during any of their conversations. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"We've been at this for hours." Draco said as he tossed a sheet on the table, "How about we take a break. How does cookie and tea sound?"

"Just tea please. I eat enough cookies on Christmas Eve, thank you."

Draco went into his kitchen and came back a few minutes later holding two cups of hot tea.

"Thank you." Harry said as he took one of the cups from Draco's hand. He blew lightly into the mug before carefully taking a sip from the drink.

"So," Draco said as he sat across from Harry. "I heard you got the elves' Christmas wishes today."

"Um, yeah, I got a few in today." Harry said before nervously sipping his tea. He knew he shouldn't have let himself get so comfortable.

"So did you read any wishes that you thought were interesting?" Draco asked; his voice suddenly taking on a more sensual tone.

"N-Not really." Harry said feebly. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt extremely tired. His vision was also getting increasingly blurry.

"Harry, are you o-" But before Draco could even finish his sentence Harry fell out of his chair and on to the floor; completely unconscious. The blonde elf smiled.

"Good."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up startled. He looked around the room and quickly realized two things: One, he was tied to an armchair; and two, he was completely naked.<p>

"Oh, good, you're finally awake."

"Draco?" Harry said recognizing the voice coming from behind him. He tried to turn around to look at the blond but was unable to do so due to his arms firmly tied to the chair's arm rest. "Draco, what is this? Let me go. I don't know what you're planning bu-Bloody fucking hell!"

Draco had decided to come from behind the chair and face his captured victim. However, the man seemed to have left his clothes behind as Harry was now looking at a completely naked and fully erected, Draco.

"Do you like?" The dark elf said while shamelessly gesturing towards his body.

"Fuck yes." Harry said causing himself to blush. He had meant to say no but for some reason those words had come out.

"Oh, I suggest you don't try to lying. The tea I gave you was not only lace with sleeping powder but Veritaserum as well." Draco confessed, "It's a potion that witches and wizards use to get the truth out of someone, amazing creatures those magical humans."

"Draco what are you doing? What is this about?" Harry said as he constantly tried to keep his eyes from drifting to the blonde's bobbing cock.

"What is this about? How hurtful, Santa. Don't you remember at the party? Where I confessed my love for you?" Draco reminded.

Harry's eyes widen in realization. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I ju-"

"Hurt me?" Draco said in a mocking tone, "No, you didn't hurt me. Remember, Santa, I'm a dark elf and our sense of smell is incredible. That being said every time I came near you for the past few months I could smell the lust coming off you in waves."

Harry blushed. Draco knew, all this time, the blonde knew that he liked him.

"However, what I couldn't understand that day was when I offer you a chance to make me yours; you denied me and ran away."

"Your nose must be broken." Harry said as an attempt to save face. "You have no real proof that I want you."

"Really?" Draco said as he walked closer to Harry, "Considering how your cock is now as hard and red as Rudolph's noise, I think that stands as plenty of proof that you desire me."

Harry looked down at his penis and cursed his member's betrayal. The blonde was right his cock was now hard and waiting for attention. He could even see a drop of pre-cum sliding down the head of his shaft.

"Admit it, Harry." said Draco, "You want me."

Harry felt as if something inside him was physically trying to force the truth from out of his mouth. It must have been the veritaserum. Harry couldn't let Draco know the truth; if he did it would only encourage the blonde's action further. If what the elf had said was true, and that the potion was made by witches, he may be able to fight off the effects with his own magic.

Draco waited for Harry to speak but when he realized that the man's answer was taking too long he quickly figured out what Harry was doing.

"Ah, I see trying to counter the potion with your own magic?"

Harry didn't speak as if he could. It took all his concentration just to fight back the potions effects.

"Very well then; you leave me no choice."

Harry didn't understand what Draco meant by that until he saw the blond male kneel down before his cock. _"Dear lord he can't be about to…"_

"My you have such a lovely cock." Draco said before taking a hold of the reddened member. Harry let out a pitiful moan. The elf's hand felt so good wrapped around his member and the blonde hadn't even done anything yet. His hand just felt so warm and he could feel the calluses created from hard work rubbing into his skin.

"I bet that so many of your female elves, probably even some males too, wish that they were in the position I am in now; holding one of the most powerful magical beings in the world by his penis. Don't you agree?" Draco asked before moving his hand up and down the man's shaft.

Harry let out a deep gasp of pleasure. He no longer bothered concentrating on pushing back the effects of the potions but instead of the wonderful feeling Draco's hand was causing on his penis. That callused palm was now rubbing all across his member and dammit if it didn't feel extremely good.

"How long has it been since you had someone do this to you; days, weeks, centuries?" Draco mockingly asked before quickening the pace of his hand.

"Yes." Harry hoarsely choked out. His stomach was beginning to tense up and he could feel the sensation of liquid fire building up into the base of his balls.

"Well, looks like the veritaserum is working again." Draco then took his other free hand and began massaging Harry's balls. This was too much for Harry to take and before he could even warn Draco he found his cum splattered all across the blonde's face.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Harry quickly apologized; his face now brighter than a fresh tomato. He couldn't believe he had come so fast not to mention on the elf's face.

Draco licked the cum from around his lips and then wiped the cum away from his eyes before sticking the now sperm covered digits into his mouth, licking them clean. Harry just looked at the man in awe as he felt his limp member slightly reawaken.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to last very long considering the amount of time you went without the touch of another person. Besides...I like receiving facials."

Harry swallowed a huge lump in his throat that he wasn't even aware that he had formed. _"Oh, god, he's a sexual deviant._"

"Now, back to the previous question," Draco said as he slowly moved up Harry's body and stopping only at his face. "You want me don't you?" He whispered the words across the man's heated cheeks.

"Yes." Harry confessed as he was too weak to fight of the potion any longer.

"Then why did you reject me? Why deny yourself what you clearly want?"

"Draco, it is not as simple as you make it seem," Harry said now staring into the blonde's confused gray eyes. "It wouldn't work. I'm just too old for you."

"Due to my race, my age doesn't show, but I assure you I'm probably just as old…maybe even older than you," the blonde retorted.

Harry looked at the elf in shock. He eyes roamed up and down Draco's body as he wondered how old the man could be if he still possessed such a fit physique. He then felt his cock beginning to harden and decided it was time to get back on topic.

"It's against rules for coworkers to date each other."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're Santa; no one would care if you're banging one of your elves as long as you're still delivering the toys on time. And trust me I will have you 'coming' in time."

"I-I-I-I-" Harry stuttered.

"Oh, what's this; out of excuses?" Draco said with smirk.

"N-No." Harry quickly spoke, "Draco, you're are just so incredibly beautiful and I'm just so plain looking. You'll get tired of me quickly."

"Harry, I assure that you're one the cutest creatures I ever seen. Even the beauty of a veela has no match against your face."

"You're just saying that." Harry said trying to deny Draco statement as well as calm his now racing heart.

"Oh, but it's true." Draco said as he sat down on Harry's lap. The movement caused Harry to let out a deep moan. His half-harden member was now lying gently in between the crack of Draco's ass.

"Do you want to know why I like you?" Draco began, "I ran away from my tribe because they expecting me to commit great evil acts. Acts that I wished to take no part of but because I was a dark elf they assumed I would so give in to their demands. They said evilness is built into our system and soon I would have no choice but to do what Mother Nature asked of me. I don't wish to get into details but let me just tell you that I saved many lives by running away from my tribe. After days of hiding and running, I soon became exhausted after going so long without food and then that's when you found me. You took me back to your house and fed me. When I told you I was a dark elf, I was sure you were going to throw me back out into the cold knowing the stereotypes that are labeled on my race. Instead you allowed me to work for you; and even when the other elves told you that they didn't like my presence around the factory, you spoke up for me; saying that you can't judge someone by what they are but by what they do. You saw good in me when no one else did and that's why-"

Draco then proceeded to grind his butt into Harry's penis causing the man to let out shameless grunt of pleasure.

"I like you, Santa." Draco continued to rub his ass harder against the brunette's cock smirking as he began to feel the member completely harden.

"Draco, you don't play fair." Harry moaned as he tried to meet the blonde's movement but to no avail as his hips could only move so much due to the fact that he was tied extremely tight to the chair. "God dammit, Draco! Let me out of this chair so we can do this properly."

"You promise you won't run away?"

"I don't even think I'll be able to walk in my current situation."

Draco got off of Harry's lap causing the man to groan at the loss of heat the blonde's cheeks had offered upon his member. Draco then quickly undid the ropes tied around Harry's arm and legs.

"So, now where were-" Before the elf couldn't even finish his sentence Harry had already pushed his body down on the table they had been working on, causing papers to scatter everywhere.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I first laid eyes on you." Harry then crashed his lips down upon Draco's. The kiss started out gently but soon turned passionate. Their tongues tangled with each other as they tried to trace the cavern of the other's mouth.

Draco thrust his hip forwards making his penis rub against Harry's and releasing a pitiful groan from the two of them.

Draco broke the kiss. "Harry, I don't think I could wait anymore. I wanted this for so long."

"Me too." Harry rasped as he stared at the elf's flushed face. "But don't I have to prepare you first?"

Draco smirked deviously. "Already done." He then laid completely on the table and spread his legs wide enough to let Harry see the glisten lube coated around and inside his anus.

"Y-You planned this whole thing out, didn't you." Harry asked; unable to look away from the blonde's prepared ass.

"What can I say? We dark elves are mischievous creature." Draco said huskily.

Harry grabbed a hold of the elf's pale thighs and slowly began entering the head of his cock inside the man's entrance. Draco moaned as he felt Harry enter him. The man's thick member was stretching out the inner caverns inside him and it felt odd yet pleasant at the same time. It was almost as if Draco was finally feeling whole for the first time.

Harry let out a deep groan once he felt his balls hit the entrance of Draco's ass. He was now fully inside Draco now. The tight heat his penis was feeling from being inside the man was undeniably pleasurable and he could feel every muscle and twitch that went throughout the blonde's body.

"Move," Draco begged as he tried to thrust into the man, but was unable to do so as Harry was holding tightly onto his hips.

"You need time to adjust." Harry grunted out as he felt Draco tighten around his member.

"Candy canes." The elf stated

"What?" Harry asked now deeply confused.

"Since there doesn't seem to be any sex shop nearby, I've been getting myself off with the help of the big candy canes that the Weasely twins sell. It was the only way I could satisfy my lust for you at the time but because of that I don't need time to adjust."

Harry snapped. He pull his member out of the blonde so only the head remained before quickly thrusting back in. Draco let out a powerful scream as he felt the man hit his prostate within the first thrust.

"You don't play fair." Harry grunted as he emphasized each word with a hard buck inside the blonde's anus. Harry had just lost complete control of his will power. After hearing that Draco had pleasured himself with such innocent things as a candy cane, all he could imagine was the blonde coming home every night and inserting the holiday treats deep inside him. The image that suddenly formed in Harry's head caused him to make a very powerful thrust into Draco, sending the blonde screaming out an array of curses and moans.

Draco felt like he was losing his mind. Harry was fucking him so violently and he was abusing his poor little prostate with each animalistic thrust he made. The elf couldn't even speak as all that poured out of his mouth was a mumble of moans and whimpers. He never knew that Santa, the man known for all things good and decent, was such a wild person in bed. He had made a perfect decision in making the man his lover.

Harry could tell that the elf was close and honestly he was too. Draco ass was so hot and tight that he was amazed that he had last as long as he did.

"Harry." Draco warned.

"It's okay, Draco, you can let go."

Draco tilted his head back before letting out a loud scream. His cum sprayed violently onto Harry's chest before he limply fell back on the table. Harry was only able to thrust a few more times inside the blonde before he cum came sputtering out in jets, coating the male inner wall with his semen.

The two males panted harshly as they allowed themselves to enjoy the afterglow of their release.

Draco was the first to break the silence. "Hermione is not going to be happy." He said as he looked at the many sheets of paper that were now covered in cum.

"Um, Draco, are you sure you wanted to be with me?" Harry asked.

The elf rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Didn't you hear how bloody sure I was only moments ago?"

"Yeah, but I tend to work a lot, and I can be kind of hard to deal with it during the holiday season, and you're really beautiful and can probably do better and-"

Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's head and brought it down so he could kiss the man on the lips, silencing his silly rambling.

"I only want you." Draco said.

"I only want you too," Harry stated unable to deny his feeling for the elf any longer.

Draco smiled. "So how about another go?"

"What? Again?" Harry said in shock.

"We dark elves are very virile." The elf explained, "One round of sex won't satisfy me."

"Draco, I am an old man and we really need to finish checking this list." Harry then felt Draco tighten his muscles around his cock, reawaken the limp member still inside him, "Well, maybe one more round."

THE END


End file.
